A door mirror support structure that includes an inner base in which a plate-shaped support plate part mounted on a support plate provided on a door and covering the mounting plate is formed integrally with a plate-shaped arm part that projects sideways from the lower end of the support plate and that can have provided on its extremity part a door mirror support part is known from Patent Document 1.